


Through the Years

by sophiria



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Steve Rogers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Light Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Smut, Steve Rogers Angst, Steve Rogers Feels, Sub Steve Rogers, devoted Steve Rogers, eventual Endgame fix-it, from Civil War to Endgame, mini-series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiria/pseuds/sophiria
Summary: He was always yours.Hiatus
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 59





	1. 2016

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mixture of plot and self-indulgence. I wanted to try sub!Steve with a fix-it of sorts for Endgame thrown in it...I hope you like it!  
> As always, thank you to my beta reader @imanuglywombat ♡

"How are you feeling, handsome?"

Naked and sprawled out on your bed, Steve tugged at the silky restraints holding his wrists to each side of your headboard, then smiled. "Green."

You smiled back, and as your hand stroked his cheek, you thought about what brought you to this moment.

You were an industrial-organizational psychologist, one of the many tasked with improving workplace productivity inside the Avengers Compound, and you met Steve at a New Year's Eve party, months before.

Despite his stern demeanor and his initial awkwardness in approaching you, he let loose soon enough, and much to your delight, you found out about what a good duo his secret, soft potty mouth, and his hidden submissive streak could make.

You loved that he enjoyed calling you Ma'am, whether you were in public or under the sheets.

He was a generous lover, and for that, you were grateful.

A whisper of your name brought you back to the present, and you smirked.

"Please," Steve mumbled, a delicious red flush spreading down his neck and chest.

You immediately straddled him and put your hands flat on his pecs. "Please, what?" You asked.

He huffed. "Please, Ma'am. I need you." You felt his large hands clutching your hips, their heat making you even more aroused.

You grinned and started to grind your pussy over his cock, making you both moan in unison.

Sweat coated his forehead and his spiky golden hair, his teeth digging into his plump lower lip. His gaze fell on your breasts as you took them in your hands, your fingers playing with your nipples.

"Where do you need me?" You panted.

"Please, don't tease me," he gasped, trying to withhold his impending orgasm. "I need you on my cock, Ma'am."

His words broke your resolve, and you took him in your hands, guiding his length inside your pussy. "Oh, god," he groaned. 

Your fingers found your clit, rubbing it furiously. "Come for me, Steve." You gasped, your walls pulsing around him. You heard him babbling something, and then warmth flooded your pussy.

After reaching your peak, you collapsed on top of him and buried your face into his neck, placing light kisses on it. Then, you felt him freeing his wrists, one of his hands going to rest on your head, the other on the small of your back.

"Thank you," he whispered, feeling your smile on his skin.

Sated and spent, you started drawing little circles on his chest, and a comfortable silence settled between you.

Sometimes you worried about how easy it was to feel at ease between his arms. You weren't one to show a lot of emotions, and it was challenging for you to open up and let loose. Steve slowly broke down a good chunk of the wall you put up, and that scared you.

Lost in thought, you sighed and started to caress his face, stroking his chin with your thumb and index finger.

You didn't realize how much you were losing yourself in your head until you saw his face. A small frown formed between his eyebrows, and while he looked like he wanted to say something, you knew he was waiting for you.

"I'm sorry, Steve," you said. 

He immediately shook his head. "Don't be." His right hand covered your left one in a soothing gesture. "You know that I know what it is like, to overthink." He smiled softly.

Indeed, you did know that. "Still...I don't want you to think that I'm not relaxed, or that I'm not enjoying myself."

"I don't have any doubt about you enjoying yourself, Ma'am," he said, a playful look in his eyes.

Before you had the chance to reply, he picked you up by your hips and positioned your body over his, your elbows and hands resting on his chest.

Then, he took your face in his hands and kissed you.

He did that a lot, in the privacy of your home, as a way to comfort you and bring you back. He knew you liked kissing, and so did he.

You laughed softly in his mouth and broke the kiss. "I can't say I dislike the way you're trying to distract me."

He grinned. "I'm glad to hear that." His hands were still cradling your head, but he made no move to kiss you. Instead, he touched your forehead with his own.

After a few minutes of tranquility, the sound of Steve's cellphone's ringtone pulled you both away from the reverie.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." He shook his head. "I have to take this."

"Of course." You smiled softly, slowly starting to get dressed as you heard him talking on the phone.

He ended the call in a few minutes, and while he regarded you with a soft look, you could read in his eyes that your time together for the week was coming to an end.

He sighed. "I have to go," he said, giving you a puppy-eyed look.

You got up from your chair. "I know." One of your hands came to rest on his chest, the other on his cheek. "We'll see each other next week, same hour, my place, same as always."

He smiled faintly, hands going on your hips, his forehead once again over yours. "I'll be there."

But despite his genuine promise, you could feel his voice faltering, and a gloomy feeling washed over you.

A few days later, you learned about the death of Peggy Carter, the bombing of the Vienna International Centre, and the capture of Steve's best friend since childhood, Bucky Barnes.

Then, you learned about the public Clash of the Avengers and the fallout between Steve and Tony Stark.

And when you thought it couldn't get any worse, you learned that Steve was declared a war criminal and went on the run with the help of Sam Wilson and Natasha Romanoff.

He called you, after his first love's funeral, and then sent you several texts in the following days, right up until the day before the public clash of the superheroes.

Now, after weeks of silence, you find yourself silently crying over a single note that you found under your front door.

_I could not let anything happen to you._

_Forgive me,_

_Steve_


	2. 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost and found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light angst and fluff and smut before Infinity War...

"How are you, sweetheart?"

You sighed. "I'm okay."

You loved talking to Steve on the phone, but you missed him dearly. While part of you resented him for abruptly running away, the other understood him. General Ross was relentless, and you were the first person the Government agents paid a visit to, questioning both your professionalism and your relationship with him.

"There's nothing new here, to be honest." Your voice cracked a bit, and you hoped he didn't catch up on that.

It was quiet for a few moments; then, you heard him inhale sharply.

"Please..." he whispered. "Talk to me," he pleaded. "Talk to me like you used to."

You felt a single tear running down your cheek. "I'm sorry, Steve," you whispered. "You know how I am when I retreat inside my shell."

"I want to stay away and protect you," he said. "But if you need me, I will be there. You know that I will."

You shook your head to yourself. "I don't want you to feel obliged to come every time I'm feeling down. And I don't want you to get caught."

"I'm not feeling obliged. You know how much I care about you," Steve murmured. "And I understand how much you need my presence right now."

"Steve...You don't need to," you mumbled.

"Yes, I do," he said sternly. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

True to his word, he showed up for you two weeks later.

You were coming home from a long day, and you noticed that your doormat was gone, along with the spare keys sewed under it.

You smiled to yourself as you felt a warm hand on your lower back. "Sweetheart," he breathed. You couldn't help but turn around and jump on him, Steve catching you immediately between his arms.

You took his face between your hands. "Oh my god," you marvelled. "You have a beard now. And long hair!" you said, laughing softly.

He chuckled. "I do," he answered, his gaze falling to your lips. You couldn't help but kiss him slowly, savouring the feelings of warmth and relief, all while stroking his golden beard.

You felt his hands under your thighs, a signal for you to lock your legs around his waist. "How much time do we have?" You asked, your noses brushing together.

"At least a few days," Steve answered, smiling, and your eyes widened. You thought just a couple of hours.

"I'm all yours, Ma'am," he purred, and you smirked softly. "Good."

You watched as he waited for you to lead the way towards your house, his body close to yours, the heat of it making you electrified.

"You know you can make yourself at home, Steve," you told him gently.

He smiled and nodded, making his way towards your bedroom. You followed and then waited for him to undress.

"Where do you want me, Ma'am?" He asked you, voice low and deep.

Your eye crinkled, and you smiled softly. "At the edges of the bed," you said. "Wait there for me," you continued as you excused yourself to your walk-in-closet.

You stepped out of it a few minutes later, Steve's eyes caressing your figure. You choose a strapless, simple black cotton bra and a pair of bikini panties of the same colour.

You liked simple, and so did Steve.

"The last time we discussed this, you told me that you wanted to try a specific position." You saw Steve swallowing slowly, his soft hungry gaze following your slow movements.

"Yes, I did," he concurred.

You approached the bed and hopped in. You threw your legs around Steve's hips, your thighs almost around his waist. As his hands went above your hips, you put your hands around his neck, facing him.

"Here we go," you breathed and stopped for a moment to admire his face, tracing the lines.

He smirked softly. "Have you changed your mind about beards?" He asked.

You chuckled. "I don't know yet. But you look amazing with it." You praised.

Your hands started roaming his chest, going further down. You grabbed his length and started with slow, long strokes, your hand covered in lube. Steve moaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

"You like that handsome?" You asked, and he nodded.

You decided to start playing with your clit with your free hand, his arousal enticing yours. You both came together, your head in the crook of his neck, Steve's beard scratching your skin as his cheek rested on your own.

Catching his breath, he entered you slowly, and you both shuddered. The pads of his fingers quickly found your clit and started rubbing.

"Steve," you panted, circling your hips. "Don't stop."

"Never, sweetheart," he rasped, increasing the pace of hit thrusts. "I need to feel you come," he said as he covered your neck with kisses, his free hand pulling you closer.

Steve climaxed as you tensed and convulsed around him, grunts and moans filling the air around you.

You stayed still for a good minute, catching your breath.

"I could get used to this," Steve whispered, his mouth finding your collarbone.

"Us having sex again?" You joked as you scratched the nape of his neck.

"No. I mean, yes," Steve chuckled. "I was thinking about the calmness around us," he continued, taking your face in his hands and looking right into your eyes. "We could make something out of it," he whispered.

You swallowed slowly, your lips slightly parting, heartbeat increasing. "Steve..." you breathed. "What are you telling me?"

He smiled. "I don't know when I'm going to be a free man again, but I know I feel free when I'm with you," he declared. "And maybe we could be free together."

You blinked owlishly. "Are you..." you paused and gulped. "Are you asking me if we can live together?"

He chuckled. "I suppose I am," he offered and then whispered your name. "Do you want to move in with me?"

You threw your hands around his neck and kissed him with fervour. "Of course I do, Steve," you breathed. "You have no idea how happy I am to know that you want to share with me something so important." You beamed.

His eyes twinkled at your answer. Steve loved it when he could make you happy, and to him, there was nothing more delightful than your smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think if you feel like it :)


End file.
